


A Simple Mission

by Disfordevineaux



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Drama, Gen, Interrogation, Mild Language, Minor Violence, One Shot, Post Season 3, Spies & Secret Agents, Zack Ivy and Chase antics fic, a good resolution?, aka Zack leaving Chase bamboozled with his sheer presence in the universe, and Ivy holding all of Zack's brain cells, antics, don't underestimate Chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disfordevineaux/pseuds/Disfordevineaux
Summary: -Post S3-After the rug is pulled out from under Nigel Braithwaite's control of the British SIS and subsequent disappearance, ACME remains to clean up the mess left behind. With Carmen, Shadowsan and Player preoccupied, Zack and Ivy, step out onto the field to pick up a few simple tasks that quickly spiral out of control with the unplanned existence of Agent Devineaux. Now lurking around even more after his recent epiphany, somewhat out for his own accord. When only witnessing someone from afar it's tough to gauge one's true abilities, as Zack and Ivy quickly learn.EspeciallyZack. Whose confidence shines too bright for his own good.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35





	A Simple Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes a good idea begins small then snowballs out of control without you even realizing it but turns into something pretty good. That's what essentially happened here. Chase and Zack are the unlikely, sometimes if one-sided, duo comprising of the two ends of the chaotic spectrum. Chase being chaotic by accident and Zack chaotic by choice. Chase is just trying to do his best, Zack has verbal diarrhea when he gets nervous and both of them can get too wound up in their own hubris, and I respect that. Either way, enjoy.

Finding out Nigel Braithwaite had escaped proper incarceration wasn’t a genuine surprise. There was no doubt he would slip through the cracks with help from VILE and back into obscurity. This time around, he no longer had an entire organization at his disposal. The current trajectory of the Secret Intelligence Service was in disarray. ACME hadn’t left the scene since it all went down. Cover-ups, layoffs and a complete overhaul of the SIS and all sister organisations affiliated were dissolved. It was a hushed crisis shaking London’s finest officials to their core. To say Roundabouts influence over it all was minor, a dirty speck floating within. Would be a dramatic understatement. He has his influence spread wide, in some form or another, in every department. Even the Coffee Hut in the lobby of the main intelligence building.

Carmen and her team hung around, although dangerous, in the shadows. Witnessing the spectacle that was the dismantling of an entire wing of UK Government. After a few days, VILE chatter began to once again circulate. A round of suspicious ‘packages’ was rumoured to be the next hot topic. Stealing Carmen's precious attention. Ivy, Zack and Shadowsan stayed behind in London to track the proceedings left in there wake. While Carmen Sandiego took Player and set off to investigate. It was suspected to be related to Nigel. His disappearance was obscure yet clean, baffling ACME and especially local law enforcement. Once Nigel was confirmed missing, ACME swooped in. They began hustling around any and all government buildings in London like ants to sugar.

They kept an eye on it all, from a distance because of this. Sometimes as a civilian walking through if something spiked inactivity more than normal. If not, on live feeds set up by Player around the SIS building from other establishments. It was boring, uneventful work, but necessary. Zack and Ivy remained determined to do what was needed to be done. Even when Shadowsan had to go himself, they remained positive in continuing. For they weren't as crucial to the physical tactics of it all. They were part of the team, their role more fluid than the others, filling in whatever spot was needed. But now, it was their chance to step up.

After a full week of surveillance from their hotel room, Zack had reached his patience threshold. And after a few more days, after Zack's complaining, Ivy had too. It was dull work, important, but dull. Watching the same few people in suits wander about doing damage control was mentally taxing. Worst of all, they weren’t allowed to access the cameras within. It was far too dangerous with ACME live, 24/7 on the network. So all they saw day in day out was the outside of the building, the lobby and the underground car park. They had been in regular contact with the rest of the team, minor exchanges. The other half of the group citing how quiet VILE were, too quiet for the normality of their operations. It was clear the blunder of losing the control Nigel had frightened them enough to scuttle under the bed.

That was the initial assumption until a failed break-in occurred at the main Venice Police Station. No one was caught, nothing was taken and no material evidence left. only papers left strewn across the office as if thrown into a fan. Player expressed that it was unlike VILE to be so careless. Yet the coincidence made it seem too circumstantial. It all felt like a rouse to direct attention away from, something, to that instead. That was one theory, the other being a rushed document steal by fresh operatives. Whoever had done it did an odd job. It was messy, yet clean. The perpetrator had tripped the alarm by trying to enter the evidence vault without turning the power off first. Ivy ended up noting that;

''Maybe it should be checked out when things die down?''

Zack chiming in, mostly because he wanted to stretch his legs with a;

''We can do it!''

As Carmen was far too busy for this to wind up as nothing, they would look into it. Shadowsan was apprehensive about sending them out, that they should remain on their current task. Especially without Player as constant backup and opted against. Player spoke up, after doing a quick sweep of the location during the discussion. Coming to their defence vigilantly.

''It was probably just a botched robbery or a prank style disturbance. The main entrance windows are accessible from the street and they reported it to not be the first time. Either way, we have yet to get any of the official reports and arrest documents from Neal The Eel. And, well, then his escape. Would be handy to know if they had anything written, still on site. Because they have yet to, or couldn’t, make an official, digital report. VILE to like to keep things clean on their operatives, even the ones covered in slime. Besides, I’m sure ACME and their billion-dollar tax exemptions can handle it.''

Carmen thought it was a safe idea, knowing that it would be good to check what they left behind. For if there was any possibility that any information on a VILE operative was circulating around, she knew VILE would eventually catch wind and snub it out. Shadowsan, after some prodding, gave his consent, despite Carmen already giving them the go on the operation.

It was set. The next day Ivy and Zack cleaned up the lived-in hotel room. To the best of their ability without Shadowsan's nagging. Zack rolling most of his junk up in the sheet and tossing it into the tub when Ivy wasn't looking. Promptly jumping on an express flight to Italy, Venice. This was their first official, proper ‘mission’ on their own. Carmen knew they weren’t imbeciles or incapable, they just didn’t have as much hands-on experience as her. But the plan was safe and simple.

With new IDs set up and innocent professional costumes, they were ready to walk in. Zack needing an extra slap to the back of his head in order to drop the fake Italian accent he used last time while running distraction. It elated Zack to be out on the town once more. Playing an active role in the team was exactly what he wanted to be doing. Ivy too was eager, though displaying a more licensed touch to her manner of behaviour. It was no secret thing that they were still finding their footing as active members of the strike team. Shadowsan, Carmen and Player had established such dominance in their fields, both Zack and Ivy wanted to step up.

The ‘sting’, as Zack whispered multiple times throughout the event, went off without a hitch. Ivy muttering back it was more like ‘training’ than an actual mission. They pretended to be from the American Health Bureau, called in by special request. There to quote the department on additional safety measures requested by the local government. They had all the necessary paperwork in order and with a nice enough air in their stance, they were let inside with full clearance.

What they found was what they half presumed would be within. The papers from days before that had been tossed about, were all in piles near the filing cabinets they came from, messy, but controlled. They started filing through until a brief arrest ticket was found stapled to a form for booking an interrogation room. A commanding officer had stamped and approved it, looking as though it once hung from a clipboard. The top was ripped, missing a chunk. It had been ready and waiting, but never used. After that golden find, the rest of the corresponding paperwork was located. Still locked away in an untouched filing cabinet. A brief physical report on Neal and his crime were folded inside. It was in Italian but nothing a little bit of google translation couldn’t fix, Zack suggested.

The day was a rousing success. Collecting all information about the now, officially, non-existent Neal the Eel from public record. A little ego boost lifted their spirits. The rest of the team, especially Shadowsan pleased with their spotless infiltration. Player inferred how Nigel essentially did the same thing. Except he never arrived at Interpol. Summarizing that the same kind of paperwork might sit on a desk somewhere. Waiting for VILE to swoop in and take it, putting even more people around it in danger. Roundabout was faculty, many levels more important than Neal. Even the tiniest bit of incriminating or telling evidence would be sought out to be destroyed. But because ACME swarmed around everywhere Nigel once stood. VILE was far more likely to hold off stomping on in. For now.

So they were put to task and sent back to the head London Interpol building, to repeat the same operation. This time, however, things on a much larger scale. The foyer alone was immaculate. Grand and bustling with activity. The London Interpol office was 4 times larger than the Police Depo in Venice. Security tighter, more people with greater authority ran about constantly. The likelihood they could be questioned and caught was at an almost dangerous level. But the duo remained confident. After their first complete success in Italy, they were confidently prepared. 

They used the same cover as before, representatives from the American Health Bureau. This time here on request and transfer from the American Interpol office to meet with HR. It took them far longer to inch through security, Zack never in his life had kept such good posture for so long. Ivy had placed a call in earlier, setting up such a meeting with HR so it all checked out, finally waved on through.

''Jesus, what is this, airport security?''

Zack complained after being slapped around with a lightsaber for too long, slipping on his dress shoes as Ivy straightened her blouse.

''This in Interpol, Zack. They are allowed to be cautious of new people, don’t you think?''

Ivy rolled her shoulders to reposition the structured jacket that went perfectly with her light grey business pantsuit ensemble. She took a breath in, holding the ID lanyard tight in her hand. Taking a quick look around before continuing forward as confidently as she could. Leaving her brother behind. in his slowness

Zack quickly tapped the tip of his shoes and tucked his dress shirt back in, flapping the sides of his faintly striped black jacket, and rushed next to her. His own lanyard flapped around carelessly, almost swinging to hit Ivy in the face.

''Wonder if they’d tackle me if I tried to smuggle a tiny bottle of shampoo inside, HA!''

Zack mused, nudging Ivy playfully. Ivy elbowed him back, causing him to slip on the tiles slightly as punishment. Zack had an unnatural level of conviction that made him almost swagger. Maybe it was the nice suit, or the blown out of proportion success they had before. Either way, he was living it up while his sister tried to not kick the back of his leg and fold him in like a fragile stack of Rice Krispies. Though it didn’t come out of the blue. They had been blessed with a string of wonderful luck, the entire team had. They really were really riding the highs of victory. Ivy shared in the elation too, but she was far more capable of setting such things for an appropriate time and place.

''Can you take this seriously Zack, this is way different to last time.''

Ivy snapped quickly, Zack still massaging his sore arm as they approached the elevator. They knew the route to the main detective offices off by heart. 3rd floor and straight down the immediate corridor. Once at the end, left, then the 2nd door after the fittings maintenance room. Straight to the interrogation room that was once destined to hold Roundabout. It would be empty. All staff even remotely connected to special British law enforcement were under investigation. Meaning all such places would be devoid of life. Perfect for them to tiptoe about and get what they needed to then get out.

''Exactly.''

Zack said as the elevator doors opened slowly. They stepped inside where another woman was already standing inside. Zack tapped the button before Ivy could, receiving a testing look. They stepped back and into the corner, the doors shutting and the motor wiring as they ascended.

''That why-''

Zack whispered not too subtly in her ear, Ivy snapping back to almost smack foreheads with him as he smirked.

''I got this.''

Zack flashed a familiar utility belt that he clicked around his waist from within the inner lining of his suit jacket. He unhooked a particular item that directly resembled a red compact taser, other tools still attached near it, holding it up into view for them both. Ivy almost gut-punched him into the wall. Shoving the high-powered taser back into his body and tried to rip the belt off from around him.

''You did **not** bring that stuff in here! You dumb ass!''

Ivy shook him, trying to loosen the belt from his possession as she hissed

Zack fought back, trying to keep his new toys to himself when he locked eyes with the other patron in the elevator. He violently nudged Ivy, who stopped and turned back to the other women in the elevator. They both stopped instantly and smiled. Patting down their clothes nonchalantly to the horrified expression of the innocent person who witnessed their sibling tussle.

Ivy was clearly irate, Zack trying not to appear awkward as the elevator softly dinged. The women quickly hustled out, both staying still until the door shut and they were alone.

''How the HELL did you even get that through security, Zack?!’

Ivy lunged for his stomach, Zack instinctively curling himself into a huddled mass on one foot. He held a palm out as surrender, knowing he was completely unable to win this fight.

''Not my fault they didn’t pat me down.''

Ivy rolled her eyes, smacking a hand into her forehead. She was the one who had made it. Crafting it from plastic and aluminium for the direct purpose of it being undetectable through metal radars.

''You are a bonehead, Zack. You can’t just take Carm’s tools and wear them around as if you know what you’re doing.''

Ivy pushed a finger into his chest as he uncoiled himself from a defensive position. Offended at her insinuation he was unqualified to wield the same tools, he huffed.

''I know how to use-''

Zack slapped his hand around the belt onto the unique items as confirmation, even if unconvincing.

''All this, _stuff_. Besides, I know full well you ~love~ dressing up as Carm whenever ya can! You’re just jealous.''

Ivy flushed, holding up a fist to punch him square in the nose. He squealed childishly with a pleased smile plastered on his face, hitting a nerve. He twisted to the side, lifting a knee to protect himself. The elevator door suddenly dinged once again, having reached the 3rd floor. Causing both of them to stop their squabble.

The doors slid open to an empty carpeted hallway, both standing frozen and silent. Acting as if nothing happened. Alone, they peered out, before proceeding to walk nicely down the hall in unison.

''If you get caught with that ‘stuff’, I’m leaving you here to get thrown into jail, got it?''

Ivy grumbled angrily, trying to stomp on his foot, making him jump to the side. Zack ignored her pessimism and tugged at his collar, unphased.

''It is you who will end up in the big house, and I will rescue you with my awesome gadgets, Maybe. I must think about it. Weight my options.''

Zack held the belt that sat around his waist proudly, as they rounded the end of the empty hallway as macho as he could. He spun glamorously as they passed two other interrogation offices and made it to the one they sought, Ivy latching onto his shoulder to stop him.

''Every day, I swear, you get worse. And I don’t understand how.''

She tried not to smile at his antics, Zack brushing her hand away.

''Your rude words mean nothing to me, peasant.''

Zack declared dramatically, keeping a hand to his belt. He slapped the other to the door and pulled it open with bravado, Ivy kicking for his shin as they entered. They chuckled amongst themselves as they entered the interrogation office, turning to see a man already inside. Both of their faces fell as the door swung back to softly close against their backs, silent.

The man stood, mystified at their presence, midway through shoving a few documents into a cream coloured file. He leaned over a desk against the half bricked wall housing a two-way mirror. One that separated the listening room from the area that would typically house the captured individual. The chamber was poorly lit, but his entire figure clear as day despite the dark suit he wore. A pair of glasses hanging from the knot of his tie almost glinting with the light streaming in from the hall. His face suddenly curled into a frown and he stood straight, slapping the folder into his side. He was familiar, far too familiar. His well-dressed manner and strikingly prominent and finely crafted features, unmistakable. An angry firm pout finishing the intimidatingly stoic look.

''What are you doing here? This level is off-limits to general admissions.''

His voice was deep, the accent particular in origin, it the final important nail in the coffin. It was Chase Devineaux. He stepped forward, Zack and Ivy exchanged glances. Not expecting to come across anyone, let alone someone from ACME, especially him.

''Uh. I could say the same thing to you! Sir.''

Zack spoke up confidently, clearing his throat before adding the ‘sir’ to the end of his diverting question. Ivy jabbed him furiously. Chase turned his head to the side, confused. slipping a hand into his coat to reveal one of those ACME keycards all the agents carried around. He flashed it towards their direction cautiously.

''Hand over your identifications and I will escort you back to whatever department you are supposed to be in.''

Chase approached hastily, ignoring Zack as anyone would. Ivy was already retreating, grabbing her brother by the back of his jacket.

''Oh, whoops! Sorry about that, we were just looking for the HR office! We will go now we don’t need your help, Thanks!''

Ivy pushed against the door, trying to avoid conflict with a man they knew would be trouble. But it didn’t open, shoving her shoulder into the door, grappling at the handle to notice a small 9 digit keypad above the latch.

''This is a secure interrogation room that locks automatically from within. Did you not read the sign on the door?''

He questioned as if a test. Ivy stopped, keeping hold of her brother, and they both glanced up to a big red and white sign on the glass of the door that read:

Authorised personnel only.

**KEYCODE LOCKED**

**AT ALL TIMES.**

**Required onsite supervising officer to be in attendance at all times when in use.**

''Crap.''

Whispered Ivy, relenting her grasp around Zack as Chase loomed over them. They both tried to smile awkwardly up at him as the man who looked as though rage fueled him, dropped his scowl.

''Wait, you are the man from the Palazzo? One of the ‘so-called’ directors?''

Chase jutted a finger at Zack, who widened his eyes, then shrugged calmly as if dumb to it all.

''I have no idea what you are talking-''

''You are! You are coming with me!''

Chase interrupted, quickly turning his finger into a fist. looking him up and down judgingly with a disapproving glance as if something was amiss.

''Or should I say, _boy from the Palazzo_.''

Zack frowned, offended that Devineaux would imply he is a child, and not a _man_ like he rightly is.

''Hey!''

He hollered loudly in defiance. His beef with Chase quickly quashed when he abruptly grabbed onto Zack’s shirt. Bunching it over his knuckles tightly. It all went quickly after that, Zack holding his hands up in surrender, feeling all the previous confidence fade away.

''Ohhhh shit, I really don’t remember you being this big. I guess, I always saw you from, far away? Heh?''

Chase shook his head, utterly perplexed, as Ivy grabbed onto the arm he used to subdue Zack, her tugging down hard.

''Hey! You don’t get to grab him!''

She yelled, trying to rip his grip off from Zack. As if amused, Chase shook her off easily to her immediate astonishment, twisting Zack away from the door and further into the room. Ivy was strong, stronger than most. But not stronger than a determined Devineaux. He smirked, fastening his hold on to a less than prepared for this scenario Zack, dragging him behind.

''Wow, okay, you know what, you can have em.''

Ivy backed away slightly to Zack’s perilled whine.

''IVY?''

He yelped, displeased with her sister’s refusal to fight an opponent they had no idea could even be a staunch opponent.

Chase shifted the hand that held the folder into his jacket and brought out his pen to hold it between his fingers. Both of them knew exactly what this was. It was a communicator. If Chase clicked that pen, the leader of ACME would appear in a flash, and expose them, on their simple mission that turned south. It would mean game over, especially without a direct lifeline to Player.

''Okay, hey, Devineaux? Is it? How about let’s chat instead, huh?''

Ivy reasoned, holding her hands out as a peace offering. Chase huffed.

''How about we, ‘chat’, in your own interrogation-''

Chase’s face suddenly seized up, his body tensing into itself as he went immediately silent, unable to speak or even stutter. He winced, grunting breathlessly. He shook for a moment before his face fell soft, eyes rolling shut as his face planted straight into the floor. He dropped the file he held along with the pen into the concrete, a muffled crunch and a loud thud echoing around the space.

Zack stood holding the red taser from his chest out. The electricity still crackling before abruptly shutting off with a snap. His fancy button shirt still bunched around his neck thanks to Chase’s unexpectedly mighty grip. His mouth was agape, Ivy’s as well, shocked.

Both of them stared motionless down at the incapacitated Chase now at Zack’s feet.

Ivy let out a small stifled laugh as Zack stayed in his attack position. Ivy jumped back over to him, giggling properly this time, Zack somehow still in shock.

''Holy Crap, BRO. YOU GOT HIM!''

Ivy used the tip of her shoe to poke a lifeless-looking Chase in the rib.

''He really fell hard, huh?''

She snorted, Zack, snapping back into reality, lowering his hands, gawking down at him. Ivy continued to push Chase around with her foot in lieu of a long stick, as though he were a strange-looking dead fish beached after a storm.

'T-told you that I knew what I was doing.''

Zack mustered up, eventually copying his sister by also nudging his shoe into Chase’s back. Ivy moved on from the novelty of an inert Chase and kneeled beside him. The file he held so close now sat unkempt beside his head. A few of the papers had slid out, Ivy shuffling them back inside and smiled at the find.

''Seems the guy did our work for us.''

Ivy twisted the file up, so it faced Zack and tapped the sideways tab along the lip of the folder: Nigel Braithwaite. She lowered it back down and flipped it open, this time the file thick, unlike the one they collected for Neal. Zack clipped the taser back onto his belt, kneeling to the ground himself to pick up the pen.

''Man, if he used his pen, Carm would have killed us.''

Zack, looked back to Chase who had his entire face planted into the ground, cringing with a spark of sympathy.

''Shadowsan is going to be so mad that this ACME guy saw us.''

Zack lamented, remembering each time Shadowsan would lecture them on anonymity. Ivy slapped the folder shut and sighed.

''How were we suppose’ to know he’d be lurking around here?''

Ivy reasoned. Zack shrugged in agreement. Player had cased the joint quickly for them before they went inside. No one they recognised appeared on the radar, especially not in the vacant rooms on the 3rd floor. From what Player said, Agent Zari popped up on the other side of town. Knowing Chase was her partner they assumed he was nearby, just not near a street camera.

''Seems like a lousy ACME agent to me, getting tased by a _kid_ and all.''

She mocked, referring back to Chases scathing common to his visible maturity. Zack grumbled unamused, pushing her to fall to the side as she snickered.

''I’m a _man_ , thank you very much.''

He quipped proudly, slapping a hand to his chest.

''Right, right, sure.''

Ivy relented, getting ready to stand. Zack turned his residual smile back down to Chase, feeling the whole joke of it all wear off.

''I do feel kind of bad though… He made a weird crunch noise when he hit the floor...''

Zack handed the pen over to Ivy and placed both hands on Chase’s shoulder and pushed.

''Maybe we should see if his face is not broken?''

He strained, shoving Chase’s shoulder into his neck, leveraging him off the floor a tiny bit. Zack grabbed around it, standing up and over to roll him to his back. Pieces of broken glass and their frame remained where Chase’s front once lay flat against the concrete, his face undamaged. If maybe a bit blushed. He lay there now on his back, arms splayed out and face still. He looked peaceful, lips parted as though he were napping and hair lightly ruffled, appearing as though he could do no harm to the world, innocent.

''See, he’s fine. It was just the glasses. I think… His nose was always like that? Right?''

Zack stepped from over him to inspect himself.

''I dunno… I think? Looks normal, I guess.''

He pondered, going down to touch his nose to check when Ivy grabbed him, slapping his hands away.

''Don’t touch him! Idiot.''

Ivy yanked him away from Chase’s face, slapping the file into his head. They had been at each other throats more lately. Being together, alone, for so long. Zack hit Ivy in retaliation, a minor scuffle ensuing when Chase moved. They froze, entwined in their small fight, as his head tilted to the side. His chest rose then fell, the cycle repeating, appearing as though he were sleeping.

''Aww.''

Zack cooed, receiving a back-handed arm slap from Ivy.

''What? He’s sleeping now! It’s nice…''

Zack whispered honestly as Ivy almost threw him from her hold, annoyed, and walked to the door.

''We did him a favour! He was super mad. He just needed a nap!''

Ivy ignored him and pressed her cheek to the glass of the door, rattling the handle.

''We got what we came for and now we gotta out of here before he wakes up and tries to snap you in half again.''

She started pressing the small button on the pad in groups of 4, each to no avail, kicking the door in frustration.

''Maybe he has it written down on him?''

Zack proposed. leaning back down to Chase.

''He seems the type to have to write that kind of thing down.''

Ivy agreed, stepping over to the other side of his body. They each carefully peeled back the sides of his coat, rifling through. Ivy pulled out his wallet first, immediately getting distracted, starting to thumb through its contents. Zack retrieved a half-eaten pack of mints and a small black and dark green paper box. He sniffed the box, scrunching up his nose at the smell, opening it up to see what it was. A few loose tailor-made and self rolled cigarettes knocked from side to side within the box, a lighter shoved in there as well.

''Cool.''

Zack nodded, easily impressed at Chase’s smoking habit. He took one of the self rolled cigarettes and placed it between his lips, going back in to ransack further. They both lost track of what they were doing, Ivy handing Zack a small card completely off task.

''Dude has a fancy pilot’s license.''

The small qualifications card handed to him looked like a typical passport, except fancier. Neatly held in a sleek plastic protective sleeve. It was branded with a silver holographic insignia of what looked like the French flag in a circle, with three thick lines sticking out of it in the background. The card was the same style of posh, except the background insignia had changed. There was an ID photo in the top corner. Besides it, a table of short phrases in French and a few in English, then a series of code like numbers. He recognised some of the English counterparts. The main information in thicker black writing; OF-5, Colonel, Combat and Trainer, gathering a basic idea of what it all meant.

''This guy is a fighter pilot? Cooool.''

Zack looked back over at Ivy, who was eyeing up an almost filled Subway stamp card before frowning at him with disappointment. She swiped a hand over at his mouth and ripped the cigarette from his lips and threw it away.

''I thought you were old enough where I didn’t have to tell you to not put things in your mouth.''

She spat. Zack chose to pretend she hadn’t disciplined him and investigated the other pockets, pulling out a set of handcuffs. He huffed excitedly.

''Wonder if he has a gun.''

Zack considered, looking him over for more pockets to look through. Ivy raised her hand, holding an item resembling that. Zack snatched it quickly, instantly saddened that it wasn’t a real firearm, but one of the gas guns he had seen other agents wielding.

''He has a gun license, which I suppose is pretty cool. The guy has so many licences. And parking stubs.''

Ivy said as she stopped filtering through his personal information within his wallet and stood, quickly flicking through the file as a last resort.

''I don’t think he wrote it down, Zack. Let’s hope there is no alarm system set on the door.''

She patted her brother on the back, then held an open hand down to him.

''The taser.''

Ivy asked Zack, unclipping it from his belt, handing it up to her. She pressed the live end to the lock and let it go. Flickers of electricity sparked around the door and bounced off the metallic code pad, before unlatching with a click. Thankfully, there was no pressure alarm, the door creaking open as the damaged lock smoked.

She chuckled to herself and waved her brother over, ready to get out of the building. Zack stood and was ready to follow, stopping to take one last glance down at Chase.

''I dunno if it’s a good idea to just leave him here, like this, Ivy.''

Ivy grabbed his arm and tugged the gas gun from his hands.

''Well, we can’t take him with us, he’s technically the enemy, remember?''

She stopped herself, thinking about what he said, looking down at Chase too.

''We could, uh, roll him under the table, maybe?''

Zack proposed, pointing to the table. Ivy grumbled, wanting to just leave him here rather than discuss it or deal with it properly.

''Then what? He just wakes up under the table and questions nothing? He saw our faces, he’ll think we attacked him or something.''

She put a fist to her hips when Zack slapped her in the chest enthusiastically.

''Let's Weekend at Bernie's it! We’ll prop him up and walk him out and leave him under a tree! Boom, easy!''

Ivy looked at his cheerful expression with pure embarrassment.

''Zack, this isn’t an 80s sitcom universe. Somebody will notice two people dragging a limp guy with sunnies through a lobby, at Interpol mind you.''

Zack slouched at his idea being shot down.

''You got a point. People do notice things.''

He held his belt, shifting it from side to as though it stimulated his thoughts. Glancing around and into the integration room through the two-way mirror beside them.

''Why don’t we put him in there?''

Zack gestured to the steel chair and table set sitting in the blank marbled capsule typically reserved for examinations.

''Sit him up on the chair… OH!''

He spun around and snatched the file from Ivy’s grasp and flapped it in front of her nose triumphantly.

''Then we place the file open in front of him and make it look as though he fell asleep looking through the files! HA! And he’s none the wiser!''

She angrily took the file back from a giddy Zack who just had a reasonably good idea. At least one in a universe where those who are incapacitated forget the last 5 conscious minutes of their life when waking up.

''We need the file, Zack.''

Ivy breathed with exasperation, Zack quickly lifting a finger to silence her worry.

''We are in an office, Ivy. Just photocopy it or something and we take the real one.''

Zack quipped mockingly to his sister’s overly pessimistic view of today’s events, bending down over Chase’s head to grasp his shoulders. Ivy groaned, rolling her eyes, knowing that when Zack had an idea he was determined to execute, there was no way she could stop him. She dropped the items she held in her hands to the floor and went around to the other end, grabbing Chase’s calves.

They nodded at one another when in position and lifted. Straining, they lifted him up a few inches off the ground. Ivy doing most of the work despite being on the more leggy end and shuffled awkwardly to the opened door. Zack stifled his strained mumblings, his grip of Chase faltering down to his upper chest for stability, having to drop him to the floor.

He let go of the man halfway through the door, Ivy still going forward, crunching Chase into himself slightly.

''W- why did u stop?''

Ivy snapped, pushing Chase onwards on the floor. A squatting Zack hardly dodging his head that slid forward, still clutching onto his underarms.

''This guy is solid as Ivy.''

Zack gasped as though he had just finished a marathon charity run.

''You should feel him. I’m kinda jealous. I wonder what workout routine he has. Do you think he’d tell me?''

He squeezed inquisitively around Chase’s arm and pectoral area, scrunching up his jacket to get a better feel of what was underneath.

''Don’t fondle him!''

Ivy muttered with disgusted disappointment, forcing Chase’s limp body forward. It compelling Zack to hoist him back up and stop patting him down.

''I am not!''

He protested, quickly shuffling backwards with an arched back and to the chair they went to prop him on. Ivy let go of his lower half and came around to help Zack lift him onto the seat. Sitting him down, they tried to lean him back into the chair, his head not wanting to conform to their wishes. His forehead almost slapped back into the metal table if Zack hadn’t caught it in time, carefully placing it down, his arms dead to his sides. His body was on the chair, sure, but his feet tangled, slouching as though someone threw him onto the chair from above. They admired their handy work for a moment before Zack swiftly pushed Chase’s chair in as though he were a fancy guest at a posh party, his face sliding further onto the table.

''I don’t get why we are being so nice to him. He was going to snap your spine a moment ago.''

Zack dusted his hands off as though he had done a hard day's work.

''I am a nice guy, one who must lead by example, Ivy. By bestowing kindness to those who have previously wronged me.''

He stated poetically, gaining a small smirk from his sister as he stuck a hand back into the pockets of Chase’s suit jacket. Zack pulled out the handcuffs they discovered earlier and waved them around.

''But I’m not that nice.''

Ivy tousled him lightly as a way of displaying her approval. Zack pulled Chase’s arms back, subsequently raising his face off from the table, collecting his hands behind the chair.

''I’ll photocopy the files.''

Ivy noted as she swiftly dipped out, leaving Zack cuffing Chase’s arms behind his back. The cuffs differed from the typical ones a police officer may have on a person, these slicker, clearly high-tech. But they still worked just the same as any conventional handcuffs.

Zack let go once he had the cuffs and his wrists within them in place. Chase’s shoulders pulled back, stretching his jacket open, leaning lifelessly inches above the table. Tendrils of hair that was once purposefully styled brushed along the metallic surface, masking his face. Zack shuffled back and rounded the table as though Chase was the criminal, folding his arms. He slowed his walk, making it nonchalant. Deciding to play along with this fantasy he concocted within seconds of walking around the table, playing detective. He mumbled to himself for a moment, placing a hand to his jaw as if he had a stubbled chin to stroke.

''I know you killed your wife…''

Zack mused in character. Pretending to be a grizzled detective on the verge of a breakthrough with a difficult but definitely guilty criminal. He paced, pretending that Chase refused to answer by choice, and not because he was incapacitated. Zack huffed, placing a hand to his chest and one on the small of his back, displeased with this. He continued a small dialogue within his own mind, monologing the fantasy he detached into. As though as the end of imaginary his tether, he slammed his hands dramatically onto the table.

''WHERE DID YOU HIDE THE BODY?!''

He exclaimed with extreme bravado. The abrupt loudness of his shout along with the shrill metal smack from his fists to the table awoke Chase, who gasped. Zack shot off from the table in shock. Chase lurched back in his chair, looking bewildered up at Zack who awoke him from his slumber thanks to some impromptu role play. Both of them froze, a dishevelled and recently conscious Chase breathing heavily. He glanced to his surroundings, trying to familiarise himself with a confused expression.

Ivy suddenly ran into the room, her face falling as she held two copies of the documents Chase once held up into the air proudly. Chase hardened his once softly confused gape at the way this all looked, moving his arm forward, realising they had restrained him.

Ivy looked at Zack, wordlessly conveying the message that they should abort the side mission when Zack defied expectations.

''Wait! It’s fine, I cuffed him to the chair, see?''

Zack commented, pulling out a shaken smile. Chase lowered his eyes, hardening his gaze to a scarily menacing level, and simply stood in defiance. Zack stepped back, frightened at the cuffed, hostile individual who stared at them in silence from across a tiny distance.

''Oh shit.''

He mumbled as Chase slowly stepped out from his side of the table without changing the threatening glare directed at them both. Ivy sprang into action first, scrambling out the door, pulling it ready to shut as Chase fastly approached. Instead of slipping out before Chase got to him, Zack carelessly slammed himself into the door. It latched closed to his horror. Locked. As if history had repeated itself, Ivy shook the door, trying to open it to free her brother as he did the same on the other side.

Ivy pounded a fist on the glass, pointing back behind Zack, as Chase closed the gap, dodging messily out of the way and around the table. Chase didn’t let up, forcing Zack to adopt a good pace to get away. He zipped around the table as Chase did also, both circling the desk keeping a watchful eye on the other.

Even though Chase had his hands firm around his back, his grimace alone kept Zack moving to keep out of his reach. Ivy continued to rattle at the door as Chase smirked lightly as if noticing the fear in Zack's skip around the table to avoid him, picking up his pace. Chase didn’t have to utter a word to force Zack to scamper around the table with pure panic, both of them almost running around it at full speed within seconds. Chase suddenly halted. Zack skidding to do the same grasping at the table. Chase playfully dodged from side to side to pretend to go one way, to then actually go another. Zack wasn’t having fun anymore, genuinely scared, while Chase had a leered smile across his face. Part of his eccentric personality seeping through the cracks of his stern exterior at Zack's expense.

At this point, they were sprinting around in circles. Sometimes changing direction as if in the whirlpool part of an indoor swimming centre. Zack had exuded such peril making him visibly skittish, sweating from fear. He was losing momentum, feeling Chase creep up on his stride in the glass that was now a mirror on this side. He decided that next time around the table he needed to do something to keep a distance from him. He knew he'd never be able to keep up with this.

Zack circled around a few more times before working up the courage to grab the chair that had been shoved beneath the table in their run. He scooped it up and flung it at Chase who ducked instinctively as it missed its target smacking into the wall, cracking the tiles. The chair clattered to the floor as Chase stood back up, looking at the smashed tiles that could have been his head sprinkling in small pieces to the floor. Zack gawked at his missed shot for his pursuer, Chase's puffed chest moving rapidly as he whipped round to glare at Zack with tousled hair.

''How DARE you throw a chair at me?''

Chase barked, turning back to the shattered wall that directly went against Shadowsan’s ‘leave no trace’ policy.

''Look what you did to the wall!''

He added loudly, with a hint of desperate sadness, Zack sticking up his palms in justification.

''Then stop running at me man! I DON’T LIKE IT! It’s scary!''

Zack retorted back rightfully backing away from the mess and Chase as well. He turned back to Zack, shaking his head with a vexed grimace, huffing with vexed disbelief.

''You insolent boy, I-''

Zack cut through Chase’s gruff comment, feeling a burst of confidence.

''Excuse you, I am an 18-year-old ADULT!''

He added. Chase pouted, taken aback by Zack’s constant chauvinistic nature despite the circumstances. He stood up straight to Zacks burst of confidence.

''So watch your mouth, _old man_. What are you? 50?''

Zack spat boldly back while gesturing to Chase’s figure insultingly. Chase frowned and lowered his shoulders that remained pulled backwards. He softened his eyes to an emotionally offended glare.

''I’m 35.''

He said dryly back at Zack’s insulation that he was much older, even if it was an exaggeration, clearly irritated. Zack himself turned feverishly to the cold front, blowing in from the look Chase was shooting his way. No longer feeling that confidence course through his veins.

''Oh, Really? I mean. I guess I can’t judge age well. Your face looks so tired and-''

Chase’s mildly provoked expression hardened instantly once more as he stepped forward. Fully insulated to a degree that may threaten Zack’s fragile life just with his bone-chilling stare.

''A-and by _that_ I mean **wise**. So wise! Just so full of knowledge!''

Zack hurriedly jumbled in response, reforming into his defensive stance, trying to fix the additional damage he’d done, creeping back and hitting the glass window. He slid along it, inching away from Chase while word vomiting whatever he could out as compensation for his nerves.

''You know, you look drained. IN A GOOD WAY, after all your hard work. If I was your boss, I’d give you a holiday! Fully paid. Everything comped! Hey! How about you go on vacation right now! You deserve it, man.''

He sputtered out, Chase easily ignoring him as he focused on trying to pull something from his back pocket.

''You actually seem like a really, really nice guy, Honest. I bet you could just let me out. You keep the file and we forget the whole thing. For real. I won’t tell anyone I promise-''

A vibrant thump rumbled behind him through the two-way-glass, catching his attention. A muffled voice faintly seeping through, Zack having to press his ear to it to gather what was being yelled through.

''Oh my god Zack, SHUT THE HELL UP. You’re not helping!''

Ivy’s voice mumbled from behind the glass as she could hear and see everything that went on inside, unlike Zack, who yelled back at his own reflection.

''I don’t see you helping me, Ivy!''

He didn’t have time to catch a response, hearing a small beep, then click back toward the immediate danger. Chase’s arm loosened from around his side, joints rolling forward in a swift motion, puffing his coat as he went. In one hand were the open cuffs that originally kept Chase relatively harmless, the other a small button on a key chain. His face didn’t change from the grimace plastered upon it for as long as he could recall. Zack attempting to smile coyly for pity at the recent development that Chase had freed himself.

''Also, Sir, can I add that I thought the way you drove that swamp scooter thing was very good and your driving ability is impeccable. Just, 10/10.''

Zack held up his hand worryingly and touched his thumb and forefinger together to make a circle. Giving Chase the well known ‘perfect’ gesture, hoping it would add merit to the compliment.

By the time Zack had performed his ramble, forgetting to move his feet, Chase had snatched him up up the collar, pressing his back into the glass. Zack pinched his eyes shut, holding his hands up in surrender, awaiting punishment. But nothing happened, just silence. He could still feel the fist beneath his chin, Chase’s forearm pressing into his upper chest to keep him still. But nothing else changed. The pressure slightly let up from the opposing force, Zack peeked his squinted eyes open to see what was going on. Chase had a stern look to the side, pondering, before flicking his eyes back to Zack.

''You were in the bayou? New Orleans?''

He questioned cautiously, voice deep, accent thick enough to stump Zack as to what he was saying, raising a brow to it instead.

''The bayou.''

He reiterated louder, shaking his fist that held onto Zack attire.

''With Carmen Sandiego?''

Zack nodded, shocked at this question he did not expect, trying to not catch Chase’s eyes inspecting any shift in his facial expression. His mind churned, not quite sure how he was meant to answer that.

''....Maybe?''

He smiled kindly, voice raspy. Chase rolled his eyes, unamused, pressing his knuckles into Zacks’s throat. Zack grabbed at Chase’s wrist, regretting his ambiguous choice of an answer.

''Your right, your right, bad answer! I remember now, I was at the dentist-''

Zack lied breathlessly, wheezing at the abrupt, less than favourable position he was in. The locked door to the room rattled as Ivy tried to break it down. Chase maintained an unphased determination. His attention completely on interrogating a smothered Zack in his capture.

''Don’t lie to me with ludicrous excuses. You were there, with _her_. I knew I remembered that orange hair.''

Zack turned his eyes up to look at his hair as confirmation as if just finding out. Chase loosening the pressure against his throat, sharply looking down at Zack's body, to the belt. Before Zack could protest, Chase pulled at it, loosening it from around his waist and holding it up to look at it. Every tool clasped along the leather band was covered in a symbolic metallic red.

From the experiences where Zack had witnessed Chase in action or word of mouth, he was aware of the inherent risks ACME agents brought with them. The previous small brush with the female agent who now no longer fell within ACME ranks was far less violent than the almost brawl that was going down with this one. Zack watched as he eyed the tools before turning back with a soft, pleased smile, lifting his weight off from his chest.

''I think you are well overdue to provide some more, equitable, answers.''

He mused in a low tone, his smooth resonance giving off a sense of comfortable reprieve, in stark contrast to the actual context of the sentence. Chase peeled him off the wall with a shift in his grip to Zack’s shoulder, pressing hard against the bone, making Zack sink into his neck. Chase marched him to the opposite side, where Chase once sat. With Zack firm in his grasp, the chair Zack once flung across the room was slapped back into use at the table.

He was sat down, arms latched behind him, this time to the chair as well. The lanyard around his neck was removed carelessly as if to frighten him. Receiving close inspection from Chase as the belt once worn with pride was slapped into the metal table in front of him. It lay flat out as if on display, mockingly glinting from the drop light cascading its glow from above. A tiny portion of Zack found this impressive as if featuring in his own cop show. Though, he would much rather be on the side less stuck to a chair.

The door to the room rattled once more, Zack glancing up to see Ivy wide-eyed. There wasn’t anything she could do, apart from watch.

''I would normally prod you for details on how you entered the premise, but it’s plainly obvious.''

Chase straightened his hair with a few runs through it as he let the lanyard fall onto the table. Gliding to the other side as he would in any other interrogation take a moment to reprieve.

''..Because I am a representative of the American Health Bureau here to see HR?''

Zack spoke lightly, cracking an innocent smile he was far too proficient at. Sometimes just one of Zacks empathy provoking smiles could fix a problem, soothe whoever he shone it too. Unfortunately, Chase appeared immune to such tactics.

Chase wore a steadfast expression, unamused and still.

''You seem to be under the false impression that I am a fool, a cretin. An assumption you and your fellow network of larcenists seems to all adhere to.''

He said coldly, a sense of bitterness nipping at the air from the subtle flair in his colourful word choice.

''That’s a bit of an exaggeration. We spend like, less than 1% of our time even discussing you-''

Zack stopped himself from speaking further as he accidentally, instantly, gave Chase exactly what he wanted, a confession that would confirm his correct suspicion.

''We?''

Chase asked simply, not as excited by this confession as one would think he would be, as if wanting Zack to finish the rest, keeping his tone concise.

''By _we_ , I mean me _and_ my sister, Ivy. Who’s out there.''

Zack inferred, trying to subvert information he already spilled. He flicked his head forward to gesture in front of him at Ivy, still peering in from the door.

''And you already know who I am.''

Chase stated, firming his gaze at his question. That was less a question and a more subtle note to Zack: he knew beyond what he had hoped. Chase’s previous statement about Team Red viewing him as a ‘joke’ bounced back, if a little later, into the forefront of Zack’s mind. This man knew more than, or assumed as much as, the women who once helped Ivy and himself escape in Milan. He was in between a rock and a hard place. Spilling the truth, or not, would prove frivolous. Zack had already said too much, not that it mattered either way. Devineaux knew more than could have ever been presumed. Their team knew next to nothing about the agent referred to as Devineaux, as what Zack said was true. They spent less than 1% of their time even discussing him. Which now, in hindsight, seemed like a task they should have spent at least 2% of their time on. A quick google may have helped in this situation.

Zack kept his mouth shut, averting his eyes away from the piercing gaze Chase kept pressed upon him. He latched his focus to the corner of the table, Chase’s lower frame in the side of his view, twisting his wrists in the cuffs linked around the chair. It all felt like a rerun of the mistake in Dubai. Where he let his jealous rage take hold. This time his cocky confidence muddling his competence. The sting of letting his team down loomed on the horizon.

''Silence does not dictate your innocence.''

Chase sibilated softly, his voice delicate yet sharp at the same time.

''If anything, it further disproves the latter, indicatively.''

Zack felt his eyes droop, watching the figure who had him beat, puff his jacket out of the corner of his eye. He severely underestimated this adversary. This one not being a rival from long ago who was just as hyped on their own hubris in the moment as he was. This was someone who could end it all.

His eyes caught the glint of a metal object leaving the coat he half hazily watched, sending a jolt of energy through Zack’s spine, cranking his head back up from a solemn lean. Chase held the pen in his hand, _the_ pen, Zack widening his eyes. He had forgotten all about that communicator pen. He knew that pen would be game over. Zack would be arrested, Ivy would be arrested. And not the normal kind of arrested, but _real arrested_. Big time busted.

''WAIT WAIT-''

Zack shouted the only thing he could muster fast enough to steal Chase’s attention from calling for backup. It worked, Chase halting with a stern pout, hovering his thumb above the clicker, a fist to his hip, staring down at Zack through his nose. Zack waited for a visual queue to continue, Chase, giving him none except remaining still as though this was all his plan.

''Wait. Don’t- don’t call them.''

He said hurriedly, still unsure if this was the right call. But it had to be. It was the only thing he could do, come clean and hope for pity, or a chance to run. Zack leaned forward in his chair, feeling the link between his cuffs slide along the middle run of the chair’s back. Chase inched his thumb back down and away from the scarily close proximity to the clicker and rolled the pen’s barrel between his fingertips.

''For someone claiming pure innocence, you should have no worry in me summoning, _them._ ''

Chase assuaged nonchalantly, emphasizing his tone only on the _them_ of that statement.

''Unless you have something salient in nature you wish to only be heard by me, and not, _them._ ''

Zack had no idea the man was capable of such. Not that he knew the man very well at all. From what he witnessed from a distance first hand was not exactly a direct contrast, but a different side of the coin he never knew could be flipped.

''I can assure you that I am far more understanding than my affiliates.''

Chase placed the pen down onto the table, Zack watching as he did so, a pause in his monologue. He deadened his voice as he let the pen go, Zack glancing up fast enough to catch Chase’s ossified stare.

''But do be informed that my leniency is not free, nor is it timeless.''

It was as if he knew, that Zack knew. As though his brain were transparent and every memory was floating around for him to read. Chase was aware of a higher affiliation with Carmen. ACME, to Zack, had never seemed that bad. Sure, they got in the way from time to time and occasionally posed a ‘threat’. But that was because what they were doing, on the surface, was a crime, to prevent another crime that is. So summoning them in and about was inevitable. On the same team, but at different courses of the identical meal.

The way Chase formed his sentences, though hard to understand on a few levels, resonated with an underlying hint of skewed omniscience. Not only that, but Chase was formidably daunting in his stances and manner.

So Zack got out with it. Clearing his throat to appear heroic and leaned squeakily back in his chair to appear collected.

''I’m working with Carmen Sandiego. We both are a part of her team.''

He spoke up with conviction while roping Ivy in simultaneously, slapping a bit of his signature Zack whimsy to it.

''And we aren’t, _arsonists_ , thank-you very much. If anything, the opposite. Metaphorically I guess..''

Zack concluded proudly, sticking up his nose to the fact.

''Larcenists.''

Chase corrected gruffly, frowning as he crossed his arms. Zack dropped his smile, unable to understand the word jumped by Chase’s accent.

''What?''

He squawked back, Chase rolling his eyes and leaning down, placing his spread fingers to the table.

'' **Larcenists**.''

Repeating back with little patience, sadly to no avail. Zack lurched his head forward as one does when trying to listen, wanting Chase to repeat, crossing his brows.

''Yea, that’s what I said''

Zack questioned confidently, confused. Chase sighed, tapping the table angrily with his pointer finger.

''No, I called you _larcenists,_ not arson-''

Chase stopped himself from reiterating again. Placing a thumb to his forehead, he turned away while squeezing his eyes shut, already at his wit’s end. He let his hand drag to his face and over his mouth, standing straight, Zack’s looking around awkwardly.

''Well, I heard arsonists so…''

Zack mumbled, squirming in his seat as Chase held up a finger to show his needed immediate silence. He let out a frustrated grumble one would typically hear from a flustered parent trying to silence their back talking teen. Zack flicked his eyes up to the door where Ivy just stood, watching it all unfold. All she did was shrug, and hold up both files, the original and the copy, waving them. If the situation was fictitious, he’d want to boldly gesture for her to leave him behind and memorize his sacrifice in story. But this was real, and he wasn’t that noble.

''Why are you here?''

Chase asked, tapping the table to direct Zack’s attention away from Ivy. Chase had this immovable state of acerbity that was layered on compositionally thick. Appearing as a cover when one peered directly into his pleadingly tired and ever-searching eyes. Ones that demanded to be consoled.

Zack would not let his slight mercy for the man who had him pinned to a chair cloud his judgement, clearing his throat with assuredness. So he would be honest, but indirect.

''Information.''

He said boldly, watching those almost ‘pity mongering’ eyes warp back into a vexed glare once more.

''If I have to ask you to elaborate on that statement, it will be in front of a larger audience.''

Chase mumbled, twisting the ACME pen, so its ballpoint tip faced into Zack’s chest. Sliding it close to him was an easily decipherable threat. Zack immediately understood and decided to be less mysterious and elaborated.

''About someone. That- That you already had when we got here.. Which wasn't the plan-''

Zack started, still trying to be vague enough to not spur deeper questions.

''And you didn’t think to check the security system?''

Chase contested back.

''Ah! We DID. A lot. Thank-you-very-much!''

Zack spat back, scoffing. Chase didn’t seem affected, pressing his lips together in thought, Zack thinking maybe his answer was too loaded.

''So _you_ have been monitoring the building for a while?''

Chase asked casually.

''Well, no, not really, Just. We, me and Ivy, only did some of it. It’s not really our speciality-''

Zack let his rabble fade away, trying to backtrack, allowing enough time for Chase to add to it. Zack was an easy target for basic interrogation tactics such as coercing one into over-sharing. Something Chase picked up on quickly, using it flawlessly.

''So there is someone else who spies for you?''

Zack scoffed.

''He- I mean, **we** don’t spy! We, just _look_ sometimes, jeeze.''

''-Without consent.''

Chase added dryly, Zack sputtering to dispute after almost incriminating Player as well.

''It’s not like that! We do it for a good cause.''

He argued rightly.

''One could argue to anything be a 'good cause' if its in the context of one's own beliefs. Tell me, what ‘good cause’ drove you to hack into the ACME database through deceit to _spy_ highly classified material on that occasion?''

Chase quarrelled back, quieting Zack into a stooped silence.

''Or was, _’He’_ , just _looking?_.''

He finished smoothly, yet condescendingly. If Zack was to be honest with himself, he had forgotten about that. Of course to them, and Carmen. It was for the sake of discovering the truth behind her father, mother, and their fate. And Shadowsan’s hunch over the ACME Chief and her involvement with it all. He couldn’t divulge into that, they would be here all day. A small shiver made him straighten his poster against the chair, also noting Chase’s use of ‘he’ in his loaded question. He was already picking up on the small crumbs Zack left for him in his shaken and patched explanations. They were going down a path Zack didn’t want to go down, mostly because he didn’t even have half the answers Devineaux would find sufficient. He had to get to the point, get the conversation back on track.

''We were here just for information on, Nigel Braithwaite.''

Zack admitted, having to ensure he said his actual name, and not his VILE handle, with no flare or misconceptions.

''Running into you was, not on the itinerary. Promise. Neither was… Tasing you.''

He glanced down to the belt lying across the table, making Chase glance with him.

''Or, all the other stuff. It all kinda just snowballed after you hit the floor. Honest.''

Zack felt himself perk up a little seeing Chase press his fingers into the table, his agonisingly stern glare off him for a change.

''Look! We were even going to leave you a copy of the file you had! Bad guys don’t do that!''

He posited cheerfully, gesturing over to Ivy at the door holding the files quickly into view. Chase peered over his shoulder only briefly.

''Why do you require information on Nigel Braithwaite? Because he works with VILE, yes?''

Chase asked, seriously. Ignoring everything else Zack said after the name drop. He was good at that. Zack swallowed, nodding simply with the return of Chase’s stern eyes, turning them to the side as he pushed his lips about in reflection.

An eerie silence cooled the heat that swirled around a ruminating Chase as he placed a hand back under his coat to his hip. Zack would have said that a long time ago if he knew how fast it would speed things up. He paced a few steps, then looked behind Zack at the smashed tiles, the back at Ivy standing awkwardly at the door. He could hear his heart in his ears, having said all he really knew. Knowing he was destined for a spiral with his nerves thumbing through his body.

''You are young to be working with such a high profiled individual, especially with the nature of the work. What do you gain from this?''

He asked inquisitively, furring his brows adding lively expression to his face for the first time in a while. Zack once again was unsure on how to answer, as he had never thought about it. 

''Surely you are paid to be her pawn. In some form of another.''

Chase prodded, waving his free hand about with a shrug.

''Uh. I mean. We are _friends_. I guess… Because it’s the right thing?''

Zack replied with the best answer the best he could.

''And food, sometimes random stuff. Oh! Once she got me a VIP ticket to WB World. You know, the one in Australia. Was so good, especially the Scooby-Doo rides. Man, I may be biased, but Disneyland got NOTHING on Scooby-Doo. They missn’ OUT-''

Zack chuckled to himself, remembering the fun times as if forgetting the state he was in. Chase looked him over in a strange cloud of disbelief, his lips parted with a frown as Zack went on. He tried to understand the drivel that spouted from the mouth of the person he had shackled to a chair. He turned away from a smiling Zack, running a hand through his hair before letting it cover his mouth in stunned silence.

''Why did Carmen not come here herself? Why send you?''

Chase queried in a gentle tone during a break in the WB World talk, a contrast to the treatment Zack was now used to.

''Carmen can’t be everywhere at once. She’s got more important things to do. Kinda like how you guys always come in twos. Speakn’ of- Where’s your work buddy?''

Zack asked playfully, once again forgetting where he was in relation to the person who interrogated him. He felt at ease after his long one-sided discussion into WB World and its superiority over Disneyland. Before Chase answered, Zack did it for him.

''To be honest. Now, don’t take this the wrong way. But our team is small, yet we beat you guys to every party each time. Now, again, this isn’t your fault exactly, but what the hell are you guys doing all the damn time over there? I swear. You guys got as many ACME members doing nothing like the world has of those minion movies: Too damn many for no reason. Okay, look If I’m honest, I do love those movies, but really, it confuses me and half the time and I'm barely in the loop. I mean Shadowsan and Carmen only ever half clue me in-''

Zack rambled, his breath catching at the end from lack of oxygen. Chase allowed it, listening with a scrunched up nose in bafflement at the other name thrown in there.

''Also. I’m not being rude, but what is with the suits? I mean LOOK I get it, I’ve seen Men in Black but it's so obvious when you guys roll-up. No wonder y'all have never caught VILE.''

He chuckled, snorting a bit at his own joke, nervous beyond recognition, unable to stop himself.

''At least one of you guys did something. What was her name, Julie? She was pretty nice and helped out once. Bummer, she’s gone. Wasn’t she with you?''

''Julia. Agent Argent''

Chase hoarsely corrected, turning away.

''Right, yea yea-''

Zack went on, somehow his nerves translating into verbal diarrhea about anything and everything that shot out uncontrollably, prompted by a simple question.

''Mon Dieu, ce n'est vraiment qu'un enfant…''

Chase mumbled into his hand as he peered over to Ivy, looking almost as displeased as him with Zack’s ramble about a theme park then everything else. They made eye contact, Ivy awkwardly smiling, unintentionally holding up the files again for him to see. Zack was still babbling back about WB World somehow, explaining how Chase should ‘go sometime with his family or whatever’ and to ‘eat after the rides’. Chase let go of a grumbled sigh held within as if deciding something Zack was unaware of. He dragged the pen off the table, startling Zack back into reality.

'''So as I was saying, pretty much because it’s the right thing to do. Yeap, robin-hood stuff. Aha, revenge with justification sorta sitch.''

Chase tucked the pen back into his coat, pulling back out the small clicker, and pressed the button. A tiny beep hummed from the cuffs around Zack’s wrists, before popping open and falling to the back of the chair. Zack wasn’t sure what he did right but was glad to have them off, rolling his arms forward to rub his hands in relief. Though Chase still appeared grumpy, he seemed sedated, grabbing the belt and lanyard off the table before pointing a finger to Zack. He motioned for him to stand, Zack, complying nervously, shuffling around the table a little closer to him. Chase handed them back, before turning his attention to the door.

Taken aback, Zack looked down at the items placed back into his care, as though everything that happened before never occurred. It was like he had flipped a switch, Chase now docile within seconds. He had no clue what had done it, assuming he rambled his way out of prosecution.

''The code for the door is on the wall.''

Chase stated dryly, pointing at the spot corresponding to where the code was from the other side of the door at Ivy. She looked around, frowning as if it was not to be true before widening her eyes coyly. A faint _whoops_ was heard as she located the code and punched it in. Chase stepped back from the door, allowing it to open, Ivy stepping in feverishly. Even if she had entered and got Zack out, she was sure they’d end up chasing each other around the entire floor instead of containing it to a single room. What happened was for the best.

''Neither of you works for VILE. In fact, the opposite. Yes?''

He asked them both, sliding his hands into his hand pockets with a swift brush back of his jacket. Zack and Ivy gave one another a quick look, confirming their next move, turning back to Chase and both nodding in agreement to his assumption. He seemed appeased with that answer, a small glimmer of a genuine smile turning up the sides of his lips, a hand reappearing stretched out to Ivy. He turned his fingertips up, signalling for her to hand over one file.

''The original.''

He warned, still rightfully mistrustful of them both. Ivy shuffled them in her hands, thumbing them open quickly and handing the right one over. Still, Chase not wanting both copies was a positive sign. He checked it himself carefully before slapping it under his arm.

Zack and Ivy stood there as though they had just received an in-school suspension from the overworked vice principal.

''There is no way you will stroll out the front doors of Interpol.''

Chase eyed them both with a questionably low, unemotive tone.

''Even if security let you in with _that_. They won't let you leave with paperwork. Especially not with the loose excuse as an ‘American HR Representative’.''

He dipped his head towards Zack’s torso as if disappointed, adorned with one of Carmen’s utility belts, he slipped through the metal detectors.

''Not my fault they didn’t pat me down good enough.''

Zack mumbled as Chase made a way for the door, disregarding Zack’s snide comment, Ivy shooting him a fierce grimace urging for him to follow.

''I shall-''

Chase had hardly made it halfway into the next room before cutting himself off. Ivy and Zack slipped in behind him, knowing exactly what caused the stunned silence.

''What… Did you do to the door?''

He asked, vehemently angered at the damaged mess they left after having to force it open.

''Ivy did it.''

Zack said with no hesitation, Ivy punching him in the arm. He flinched, shrugging.

''But you did!''

He whispered back to her loudly, Chase staring at them in disbelief at his situational partners. Chase was for sure a bit of a klutz, especially when he rushed. But he had a deep regard for company property, even if a few of those ‘company properties’ had been damaged by him while he was on the clock. It was never intentional. He turned away and stepped closer, pressing his free thumb and finger into his closed eyelids. Both of them felt kind of, bad. They knew this would probably fall for him to explain, hope this didn't make him want to rat them out. They were lucky he hadn’t noticed the broken glasses on the floor, far too preoccupied with the scorched door.

''Sorry, Mr Devineaux.''

Ivy consoled Zack, jumping in.

''Yeah, it was an accident. That Ivy did on purpose.''

He added, Ivy rolling her eyes. Chase turned his attention back to them with his signature stoically frigid glare. He stepped to the side, reaching out the hand that held the file to the door, motioning for them to exit. He left behind them, trying to close the door, springing back with a creak to his piqued groan, mumbling something in French. Giving up on the door with a fist to his hip, he shot them both a quick displeased glance and slowly walked ahead a few steps.

''Follow.''

He said clearly, both of them quickly jumping on the offer. Judging by his statement before and the one cut off, he was offering them an escort out of the building, even if now less than happily obliged to do so. Chase strode fast as if wanting to shake them, Zack and Ivy scooting along the carpeted hall to keep up. Once reaching the elevator, Chase blocked the silver doors to stand before them.

''I will escort you back out the front exit and let you keep the documents, on condition. Unless you wish to elaborately trapeze out the window in some public, avant-garde spectacle.''

He proposed, bitterly mocking Carmen’s advangant exit to most ‘crime’ scenes.

''Refrain, from targeting ACME.''

Chase asked, averting his eyes, taking a deep breath in as if it wasn’t what he wanted to be saying, or rather he wished to be asking for another courtesy and unable to muster up the drive to do so.

''And keep the obvious espionage to a minimum. It’s not a good look.''

He arched to the ground floor button of the elevator, pressing it in with his mumbled end statement. Ivy nodded in agreement, as did Zack belatedly, not really taking his request seriously and just wanting to leave the place, not in handcuffs. The doors pinged open almost instantly, all three stepping inside quietly. As the doors slowly slide shut, each team situated themselves on either side of the elevator.

The ride was silent, disproportionately stretching on longer than either of them recalled on their first ride up. The deafening silence while standing next to a professionally tall standing Chase and his aura of ridged stillness had Zack squirming to meet it and challenge it. Ivy was far more suited at playing it ‘white-collar’. Zack the one almost defaulting into his ‘Duke’ character every time he put on something other than a sports jersey.

A soft mechanical bell chimed, and the doors opened to a busy, wide-open scene just as they became accustomed to the awkward silence. Chase tugged at his jacket and glanced momentarily over to them and stepped out. He strode smoothly, not wasting any time at all, Zack and Ivy traipsing after him as natural as possible. They reached the exit checkpoint stuffed with guards, metal detectors, and a huddle of hushed conversation. Chase paid no attention to the clustered masses of security audits and went for the clear side where his canter slowed.

A member of security stopped him, of course, pulling out a card from his jacket as though expecting this interaction, not changing his firm expression. It was odd to see him so ahead of the game, calm and collected. This was his job, after all. Seeing him exaggeratedly scampering full speed after Carmen was clearly not something he executed in his everyday working presentation.

''They are accompanying me.''

Chase excused, handing his card over to have it handed right back before they stepped aside, nodding. He didn’t look back or give them a cue to follow, leaving it up to them to keep close and calmly slink out as though this was all normal, despite being imposters. The workers here trusted Chase, or at the very least the organisation that stood with him, all three able to walk out without a finger laid upon them.

The fresh outside air smelled almost sickly sweet, the gust laced with the comforting stench of petrol and pavement. It felt good to be out of the hive mind. They continued out and down the well kept concrete steps and just out of direct view from the enormous building, their jackets flapping freely in the breeze.

Chase stopped, ending his leadership position with a last step onto the public footpath.

''I urge your team to keep clear from the building and those alike in the future.''

Zack and Ivy halted near him, as he glanced around as casually as he could.

''With the recent uncovering of Nigel Braithwaite’s corruption and his then disappearance, you can understand the tumultuous brevity of the situation at hand.''

He turned back to them, softly squirting from the weak yet singingly potent sunlight that plagued the skies at the heat of the day. Zack smiled as Ivy nodded in agreement, listening acutely.

''If you do, I can not ensure that I will remain here to be so forgiving.''

Chase warned, his casual hand in pocket not matching with the words uttered from his mouth.

''He even had his hands in the coffee stand in the lobby. Pretty wild, right?''

Zack joked lightly on the topic, flicking his hands up in a spirit finger fashion. Chase pursed his lips seriously, dragging his eyes down over him. He opened his mouth with a deep breath.

''Yes… Even the coffee stand.''

He agreed with a forced smile, as though everything was right in the world and that he didn't have to explain the damage to the interrogation room to his superior, as well as maintenance.

It seemed the situational alliance had reached an end, both parties instinctively swaying apart until Chase spoke up once more. He stuck out a hand between Ivy and Zack if arguably closer to Ivy, offering either of them to take it.

''I apologise for the abrasiveness-''

Chase had hardly finished what he had said before Zack slapped his hand to Chase’s eagerly, jerking it down gladly. Surprised with the fierceness he stepped forward to brace himself.

''Pfft, don’t worry bout it! Ivy did tase the door _and-I-did-tase-you-a-little_ so I get it. I’d be mad too''

Zack accepted his apology gleefully with a humble grin, Ivy crossing her arms with the documents from having no input in it all. Chase tried to soften his grip to out from the handshake, his face falling to a soft and worried frowny smile. Peering briefly to Ivy as if hoping she would be the one to step in.

''Then may I ask for you to consider proposing an opportunity for a discussion to Carmen Sandiego, with me. Separate, from ACME?''

Chase asked candidly. Zack nodded in agreement, noticing his eyes flick again to Ivy who stood behind him for further confirmation they heard his request.

''By the way, love France. Super cool place. And Ratatouille is such a good movie. Really underrated. Heard they are making it into a musical. About time, I say. Great handshake too. Very manly.''

Zack shot him a quick finger gun as he finally let Chase go from their complimentary handshake to seal the deal. Chase once again confused with Zack and the things he said and did. Chase turned his head to the side questioningly and moved away, trying not to glance back with furrowed brows and a flustered pout.

''Alright! Seeya!''

Zack finished loudly, causing a few passersby to look over briefly at the commotion as Chase galloped back up the stone steps of the Interpol building and out of earshot.

''He seems nice, kind of. In a weird way. Very intense. I like it though.''

Zack glanced blissfully at his sister who didn’t share the same joyful grin. Ivy dragged him away by the arm, trying to restrain herself from punching her brother to hush him up.

''You have serious verbal diarrhea and I am moments away from disowning you. Why must you always regress back into a loudmouth toddler with a God complex?''

Zack snatched his arm away as they blended into the crowd wandering away from the Interpol building.

''That’s mean, Ivy. He seemed fine with it. Maybe when I tell Carm about him I’ll see if I can convince her to invite him over some time to chat. I’m sure he and Shadowsan will get along. Old people, ya know?''

Ivy scoffed at her brother, hoping everything he was saying was more bloated sarcasm than anything.

''Yea, they’ll bond over wanting to throw your annoying ass into traffic.''

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you kindly for reading and I hope you liked it. Do leave me a comment and a cheeky kudos if you found it enjoyable and slap down any ideas for future concepts you'd like me to write and or explore. See you all next time!


End file.
